A Serise Of Kisses
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A serise of events in which Juumonji discovers his feelings for Sena. Animeverse.
1. Chapter 1

FASH: I just had to finish this before I went back to school and became a huge procrastinator. That is all.

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply.

""-speech

''-thoughts

It was all about those damned negatives! It wasn't that he was ashamed of his own body, but damn it! If Hiruma thought he could use the negatives he took of him, Togano and Kuroki naked after the demonic blonde beat them up and then use the pictures as blackmail, he had another thing coming!

All they needed to do was find the negatives, they had to be somewhere in the clubhouse, if he looked around long enough he was sure to find it.

"Juumonji, this is the third time we've search this dump, what if Hiruma carries them around in that Devil's Handbook of his?" Kuroki asked as he shoved papers aside, his eyebrows starting to twitch.

"If that's the case, we're definitely screwed aren't we." Toganou snorted, already giving up on the search in favor of reading the latest volume of Bleach.

Juumonji growled and fought to keep himself from flinging the table against the wall. 'Sneaky, blackmailing bastard, I swear to God once I get my hands on those negative's I'm gonna wring your neck!'

It proved to be another unsuccessful search, which made Juumonji believe Kuroki was on to something, but even if the negatives were in the Devil's Handbook, they'd never be able to get to them; Hiruma had that thing on him _all the time_.

Juumonji sighed as he made his way home, waving a bit at Tonanou and Kuroki as he walked onto his street alone.

But not nearly as alone as he thought because mere seconds after he left the other two Hiruma, using some demonic power of his, leapt in front of him.

Juumonji was very pleased to find that he could stifle his scream and that the only thing that gave away his surprise was his small step backwards.

"Oi, huh huh brouther number one." Hiruma started and Juumonji felt his eyebrows twitch. "We're not brothers!" This comment was ignored by Hiruma in favor of grinning evilly and opening up his Devil's Handbook.

'What, does he have more blackmail material on us now?' Juumonji asked himself while he angrily wondered how HIruma got his hands on all the information he had.

"I just happened to be walking by the clubhouse today and overheard something about negatives." Hiruma said with a grin and Juumonji glared at him. "So?"

Hiruma slowly began flipping through the pages of the Devil's Handbook, his grin growing every page he got closer to… something.

"I just figured if huh huh brother number one stays in the club, then number two and three will as well, so I just need to give the eldest brother a reason to stay." Hiruma apparently found what he was looking for and he started straight at the glaring Juumonji.

"Since it's the fucking secretary's fault that we have no cheerleaders, I was thinking that sometime we might as well get _him_ to be the cheerleader, good idea right?" Hiruma said as he tossed a photo to Juumonji and vanished from sight.

Juumonji curiously peered at the photo and felt his mouth open in shock.

Sena, still looking half asleep, was dressed up in a cheerleaders outfit. Blood rushed to Juumonji's face. 'He has… Really great legs.'

He carefully looked around, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to the photo.

"YA-HA!" He could hear a click and then there was a bright light.

His eyes snapped open and he glared in the direction of the familiar yell.

"HUH?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Planes could not fly dammit! They weighed hundreds of thousands of pounds if not a couple tons and he seriously doubted that a couple of engines that _maybe_ made up a _fourth_ of the planes' size could really keep them above the ground for _too long_.

He had definitely watched too many movies with plane crashes in them when he was younger.

Juumonji let out a shaky breath and tightened his grip on the arm rests, his eyes darting around quickly to look at Toganou and Kuroki before being carefully glued to the seat in front of him.

He wanted off, God dammit! Hiruma must have somehow known about this and was laughing it up somewhere else on the plane, cackling in his weird way about how Juumonji of the 'Huh huh brothers' was deathly afraid of heights.

There was absolutely no way this could get any worse.

"Juumonji-kun? Are you okay?" Uncharacteristically wide brown eyes slowly moved towards the owner of the voice and Juumonji felt his hands begin to tremble again.

There was Sena looking all cute and wide eyed and worried and here he was looking so… _Un-cool_.

"I'm fine." He answered, trying to use his normal voice, but it came out a little more high pitched then normal.

Sena just smiled and carefully walked past the sleeping Toganou to stand in front of Juumonji, and he was rather close too, in fact, if hadn't been standing in between the space created by Juumonji's open legs, there would be no room for him.

Juumonji just stared up at him, mouth open and whishing he could tell the other boy to go the fuck away so that he could try and scrounge up some of his shattered pride.

But those thoughts basically left as soon as Sena's arms wrapped around his stiff shoulders.

"It's alright Juumonji-kun, we'll land soon, you just have to last a couple more hours." Sena was slowly rubbing circles on his back, and every once in a while would run one of his small hands through Juumonji's short hair, all the while whispering some soothing phrase or another in his soft voice.

'I suppose pride isn't too important, it's not like Sena didn't know I was freaked out about this, Kuroki and Toganou were making such a big scene about it earlier.' Juumonji thought to himself as he began to relax in Sena's hold, his eyes slowly beginning to close.

He only became aware of how tired _he_ was when Sena yawned from above him and he looked up to see the boy's eyes were half open and unfocussed.

He gently grabbed hold of the arms around him and grudgingly pushed them away with a gruff. "You should get some sleep." Sena looked about ready to protest but he put his fingers to the other boy's (incredibly) soft lips. "I'm okay… Thanks." He blushed a bit, he wasn't very used to thanking people, _especially_ people he used to bully.

Sena smiled a rather sleepy, but sweet looking smile and nodded his head, but before he left he leaned over and pressed his lips to Juumonji's temple.

Pride definitely wasn't too bad of a thing to lose, Juumonji thought, especially if it meant

Sena would kiss him with those (incredibly) soft lips of his.


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess it's okay Toganou-kun. Let's go find Hiruma-san." "Okay, Kuroki-kun." "Juumonji-kun you should come too."

Juumonji watched them run off, an idea forming in his head.

"Well, I suppose I have no choice." He said as he ran along after them, making sure he was out of both parties sight before he turned around.

He had noticed the beach ball under Monta's arm and the inflated ring under in Mamori's grasp, so no doubt they were going to use the next two hours to have some beach fun, and inevitably Sena would have fun with them.

Operation Watching Sena at the Beach had begun!

It seemed like only minutes later Juumonji seriously wished that he hadn't followed after Kuroki and Toganou, if he had stayed with Sena's group he could be right beside him now, protecting him from those freaky, creepy men who should _most assuredly not_ be wearing those outfits! But nooo, he just had to follow his friends and now Mamori was protecting him.

And Sena looked so cute wearing his swim trunks, damn it! He should have hung around Sena!

He could imagine it now. Celebrating the victory over the, what were the called again? The Sexy Queens? Happily pulling a willing Sena into a close hug. Being able to ruffle Sena's thick brown locks.

Then he would drag a completely willing Sena to his, Toganou's and Kuroki's hotel room and ravish the boy.

Ha. Like that would ever happen, but he could dream.

He watched the game with a fair bit of interest, especially once Mamori stepped out of the game and Hiruma took her place.

He hadn't known Sena could run that fast, although he probably should have, after all, he'd seen Sena run away from him a couple times, and the kid was damn fast!

The 'Devil Gunmans' had just won against 'To Ta Too' and Juumonji allowed a small smile to bloom on his face. Sena really did look cute, looking around wildly, a light blush on his cheeks as the crowd applauded.

Then their eyes met. Juumonji inwardly debated weather or not to do anything to acknowledge the younger boy.

It's seems his body was ten steps ahead of his brain because before he could stop himself he had blown a very confused Sena a kiss.

Thank God no one else had seen.

But Hiruma might have, Hiruma did see everything after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I guess one of the reasons I got so mad at Sena when he was trying to help us push the truck out of the muddy water was because I knew how hard he'd been training, it wasn't just because it was the line's job, it was because Sena ran kicking that rock as fast as he could everyday. And the night before I had seen him rubbing his knee in pain.

Even after Toganou and I told him to scram he still made his way into the water anyways, standing beside Toganou and pushing with whatever strength might be in that small body of his.

Sena was fairly unselfish in that way, he'd risk drowning just so everyone could reach the goal.

I felt my heart stop for a second when I saw Sena slip and fall. What if he overexerted himself? What if he sprained something?

Thankfully I was able to cover up my concern, although in retrospect maybe walking over to him and pulling him up was acting a bit to out of character for me. But having him smile at me was worth it.

Damn, having a crush on Sena is making me way too soft, as soon as I get back into Japan me, Kuroki and Toganou should go picks some fights, right after we eat our snow cones. I can't get soft just because of a crush.

Hmmm… If Kuroki gets strawberry flavored and Toganou gets melon flavored, what kind should I get?

But getting back on topic, we were finally in Las Vegas, and as soon as we got into our hotel room I practically passed out on the floor, when I woke up after what seemed like a few minutes of sleep, I realized that Sena was no where in the room. I tried not to get too nervous about that but…

Hiruma has his own room doesn't he? Hiruma has dressed Sena up in a cheerleaders outfit while the boy was still half asleep and has taken his picture, Hiruma seems to kick Sena a lot more then he kicks anyone else…

Luckily before I got too deep into that train of thought I heard the door unlock and in staggered Sena, who tossed a sad look over on the already overcrowded bed before stumbling over to the closest open space on the floor, which is conveniently next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked gruffly, but Sena just yawns and ignored the question, collapsing beside me.

I can't seem to fall asleep when I can lay here and study Sena's features, he really is cute, not that I'll let anyone know, except Hiruma, that bastard, already knows. Hell, he knew before _I knew_, there's no way he's human.

In another couple of minutes Sena had for some reason or another moved closer to me, I guess it was because only the people on the bed had blankets and he was attracted to my body (heat.)

But then his arms wrapped around my torso and I felt myself tense up.

Sena just snuggled closer, his face burrowing into the crook of my neck.

I gently pried him off of me and sighed, I suppose Sena does seem like the cuddly type doesn't he?

I smiled to myself and let my lips brush over the tip of his nose before settling down to sleep, allowing my arms to curl over Sena's small frame.

Of course in the morning Mamori was making a huge fuss about me hugging Sena, but her opinion doesn't matter to me.

Besides, Sena looked way to cute with the blush on his face for me to just brush it off as something done for body heat.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Juumonji had never believed in any sort of deity, always believing that tall tales like those were complete and utter bullshit. But there must have been a God for this to happen.

Sure it was Hiruma who made it happen, and Hiruma was pretty much the closest thing to a demon _anyone_ had ever seen, due to his appearance, evil disposition, blackmailing ways… Practically _everything_ about him screamed '_EVIL_!'

Sure it was all because of Hiruma, but it must have been the grace of some deity that allowed him to see such a blissful picture of… _Perfection_.

As punishment for being late to their first game of the fall season, Hiruma had Sena dress up as a cheerleader to 'boost team moral.'

Once again. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

If he died now, he would die a happy man, with a blush across his face and a stupid grin across his lips.

Sena stood in front of the entire team, holding his pom-poms self consciously in front of his uncovered mid-drift, eyes flickering to the ground, then to the team, then to Hiruma, scuffing his feet and trying to curve in upon himself.

"KAWAII!"

The loud outburst had shocked him, since there had been dead silence hanging in the air ever since Sena had showed up, what, five minutes ago?

Man, he wished he could have been as carefree as Mamori, and then he could have run up to Sena and hugged him tight, and then carried him away to a more private place so he could tell Sena how utterly adorable he looked in that outfit and how utterly adorable he would look if he took the outfit _off_.

He would have to stop this train of thought before he found himself with a problem in front of the entire team.

As if Hiruma needed _anymore_ blackmail material on him.

And so they had practiced, with Sena and Suzuna cheering for them on the sidelines.

Juumonji had fitfully noticed that a couple of guys from some other teams had caught sight of Sena and starred at him for quite some time before they were scared away by gunfire courtesy of Hiruma. And when the demonic quarterback returned to practice he swore Hiruma winked at him slyly.

If there was a God, did that make Hiruma Satan? If Hiruma was Satan and had forced Sena to wear the Deimon Devil Bats cheerleading outfit, then who would be better to worship? … Maybe he could just worship Sena, yes, that would do, he didn't want to put Hiruma in a bigger position of power over him.

When practice was over Juumonji slowly changed into his school uniform, subtly nudging Kuroki and Toganou and telling them to go ahead without him.

Sena was waiting until everyone had left to change, well, Juumonji would have to disappoint him for a moment or two while he screwed up his courage and approached the blushing boy.

"Hey Sena, you…" Juumonji squinted his eyes again, trying to find a couple of words that didn't make him sound like a complete loser while Sena bit his lip nervously.

"You're really cute."

Both of them ended up blushing redder than roses after that comment, in fact, they matched their uniforms perfectly.

"Umm, thanks Juumonji-kun… I think…" Sena shuffled his feet awkwardly; he was probably itching to get out of that cheerleaders outfit and into some male clothing.

"I really mean it, you… Really do look cute-" "When I'm in a skirt?" Sena muttered dryly, Juumonji held up his hands. "No, you look cute all the time."

Sena went even redder and he just looked so cute and adorable and charming that Juumonji couldn't help but cut the boys face with his hands and give his a light kiss on the cheek.

He quickly dashed away after that, silently hoping that Sena wasn't going to turn homophobic on him and never want to talk to him again.

Too bad that in his hurry to leave he didn't see the surprised look on Sena's face, and see the sparkle in his eyes that wasn't based on anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Juumonji, I don't know why, and I don't know what was going through his mind when he did it, but he just kissed me on the cheek. His lips were dry, warm and a bit chapped, but I think I can honestly say I enjoyed it far more than I should have. The only other person who's ever kissed me on the cheek before is Mamori-neesan, and my heart never started beating this fast afterwards.

But now that I think of it, there been some stuff going on between Juumonji and me, mere moments ago he said that I was cute, and not just when I'm all dolled up. It kind of makes me wish that Juumonji didn't run away so fast, an explanation would have been nice… Or he could have kissed me some more, either one was fine.

I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to get an explanation out of him, and if he tries to avoid me during class and lunch, I can just try and get him alone after practice.

I sighed and looked down at the red skirt I was still wearing, my cheeks puffing out indignantly, the next time Hiruma decides I should wear a cheer leader's outfit, maybe I'll go and put and Ojou one on and start cheering for the White Knights…

Actually he might kill me for that, maybe I should just be happy that no one but my teammates saw me. At least I don't think anyone else saw me…

I changed out of the uniform as quickly as I could, feeling happier than usual to be wearing my loose uniform and walked home in a self induced daze as I wondered what it would be like if Juumonji kissed my lips.

As expected, Juumonji didn't seem to be up to talking before class started, and I was too far away to write him a note, but on the up side of things whenever I felt eyes on me during class I'd turn around and Juumonji's eyes would flick away and his cheeks would go pink.

I think Kuroki and Toganou noticed Juumonji's behavior too, because they were both nudging him and whispering to him and throwing glances at me.

So, this means Juumonji likes me, right?

Practice went a little bit later than usual today, and Hiruma was firing off a lot more shots than usual. Everyone's getting to be a lot more serious too, it's nice being part of a team.

When practice finished I dashed to the clubroom and changed quickly, waiting by the door as my teammates walked past me, bidding me a good night as I waved goodbye to them. And soon enough there was only four of us left in the clubhouse. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to separate the three of them without being awfully suspicious, but luck seemed to be on my side today because all I had to do was give a tug on Juumonji's sleeve before Toganou and Kuroki took off like bullets.

'Did they expect this to happen? Do they know what's going on?' I thought futilely before my attention was drawn back to Juumonji.

He looked kind of anxious, which, since it was such a rare emotion to see on his face, made him look adorable. He looked like this when we were on the plane to and from America, and of course, I was once again filled with the mother-hen like urge to hold him, although that would be kind awkward since Juumonji was so much taller then I was. So I guess I'd just have to move on in our nonexistent conversation.

"Ano, Juumonji-kun…" I mentally slapped myself for sounding so weak and shy. "Kazuki." I looked up at Juumonji curiously, quickly noticing the blush on his cheeks.

"You can call me Kazuki." I nodded, a blush heating up my face as I began speaking. "Kazuki-kun, about yesterday, I was just wondering…" Uh-oh, I think I've misplaced my confidence, shoot. I let my eyes drift around the clubhouse for a moment, building up my courage, and when my eyes finally met Juumonji's again I couldn't help but notice that he'd gone as red as our football uniforms.

"…I was just wondering… Did you mean anything with that kiss yesterday? Not that it needs to mean anything! I was just curious-" "I like you Sena!" He blushed and coughed, speaking again in a much softer tone. "I really, really like you."

Wow, ever since I came to Deimon High, my life's just been getting better and better.

"I like you too Kazuki." I practically whispered as I placed my hands on his shoulders and raised myself up on my toes, while Kazuki leaned down.

Our lips were hovering mere centimeters apart when we saw a flash and heard a click, but I'll be damned if I was going to let Hiruma ruin my first kiss!

Kazuki was already moving away, so I brought my hands to the back of his neck and pulled him down, sealing our lips together. Sure it not as romantic as I would have liked, but at least it's happening, and I even heard the door close, which means Hiruma is actually bothering to give us privacy.

And Kazuki's lips feel really _nice_ again mine. I could die from lack of air right now, and I would die happy.

Kazuki was the first to pull away, a small smile painting his lips even as he said: "Well, I guess that's more blackmail material on me." I chuckled a bit and grabbed his arm, steering him towards the exit.

"Well, Hiruma-san _is_ Hiruma-san. We'll probably just have to get used to never having any real privacy on school grounds." Kazuki opened the clubroom door and stepped outside with me in tow. "Privacy can be fairly easy to get, but if he takes any more pictures of us to use as blackmail, or to trade with weird fan-girls for favors, then I'll have to put my foot down." He said seriously and I gripped his arm tighter.

'Privacy is easy to get, huh?' I blushed and gazed up at Kazuki, a grin spreading across my lips. 'I just hope we're not underestimating Hiruma-san's radar.'

Fin.


End file.
